Au revoir Maman
by flxfelicis
Summary: Un petit OS assez triste, mon premier, qui est donc assez vieux ! D/H, post-hogwarts. À vous de venir voir pour connaître l'histoire ! :)


Un OS qui j'ai écrit il y a bien longtemps.

**_Bonne lecture !_**

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumina soudainement. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle commença à sauter partout, faisant virevolter sa robe.

_« Pour vrai! »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui. »_ répondit son père. _« Tu vas voir, au jardin d'enfants tu vas rencontrer plein d'amis avec qui tu vas t'amuser. Tu es une grande fille après tout. »_

_« Quand? »_

_« La semaine prochaine, mon ange. »_ lui répondit-il avec un sourire franc.

Son père lui pria d'arrêter de sauter partout ou elle déchirerait sa belle robe verte pâle à crinoline. Elle se calma un peu mais continua de danser en laissant des traces de chaussure sur les tuiles noir et blanche du plancher.

_« Dit, papa. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller voir maman? Je voudrais lui dire! »_

Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait dire cela. Elle est aussi prévisible que sa mère... Une raison de plus d'enfin faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

_« Je te promet qu'on va aller la voir mais on doit faire un petit tour chez ton oncle juste avant. Tu vas voir ton petit cousin. »_ Répondit-il. Elle lui fit le regard que lui faisait habituellement sa mère lorsqu'elle était heureuse.

_« Ok, je vais chercher mon manteau. »_ Dit-elle en courant vers la penderie.

_« Met aussi ton foulard, il fait froid. »_

Elle décrocha un long manteau vert foncé et se fit attaquer par un foulard provenant de la tablette juste au dessus. La petite fille de 4 ans revint très vite se jeter dans les bras de son père et il transplana avec elle.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les choses avaient brusquement changées ces derniers temps. Mais tout commença le jour où ces deux aurores débarquèrent chez eux, une horrible expression sur le visage. Ce fut très bref. Il était anéantit et on ne voulait pas répondre à toutes ses questions. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se rendre sur les lieux. Puis après multiples avis, tout le monde finit par lui dire la même rengaine... Mais ces dernières semaines les choses changèrent... Et pour le pire.

Devant une grande maison, il sonna une seule fois et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ 25 ans. Quelques mèches de cheveux noirs de jais arrivant devant ses yeux vert menthe, cachant une cicatrice en forme d'éclaire.

_« Salut. »_ Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Jamais il ne le considérerait comme quelqu'un d'aussi proche qu'un ami, mais qu'importe, lui non plus.

_« Allo, oncle Harry! Est-ce que Gabriel est là? »_ Demanda sans tarder la jeune fille.

« _Oui, il est dans le salon. Va le rejoindre. »_

_« Je t'emmène des papiers. »_ Dit le père de la petite. _« On doit discuter. »_

Ils allèrent dans la cuisine pour discuter entre adultes. Il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, ils étaient tous là à fêter Noël... Ensemble, autour de cette table. Il la regardait, elle, ses beaux yeux, et lui avait murmuré langoureusement à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait... Il ne savait pas si se remémorer ces souvenirs lui faisait du bien ou du mal.

_« Comment va ta femme et son frère? »_ demanda-t-il avant qu'Harry ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

_« Ginny va bien... Mais l'état de Ron depuis un an...ça ne s'améliore pas...Ça l'a complètement abattu. »_

Tout le monde fût abattu.

_« C'est un peu pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui... »_ Dit-il en sortant des papiers de sa cape. _« Tu sais que...qu'elle voulait que... »_

Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il lui prit des mains les papiers qu'il lui tendait, un air déconcerté sur le visage.

_« Je refuse! »_ S'exclama-t-il. _« On ne peut pas faire ça! »_

La situation devenait difficile pour le père de la petite. Il se retenu...et finit par dire calmement :

_« Dans ce cas, on va à l'encontre de ce qu'elle nous avait toujours dit, de ses principes, de son opinion, de ce qu'elle avait mis sur papier, sur le... »_

_« Ne parle pas d'elle au passé! »_ Dit l'ex Gryffondor. On pouvait voir de la colère et de la peine refoulée dans ses yeux. Il était sur place lui aussi lorsque c'est arrivé, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de réagir comme ça.

_« Pour l'instant, c'est à moi de signer ces papiers. Je voulais juste vous mettre au courant toi et les Weasley parce qu'on ne pourra pas rester dans cette situation éternellement, ce n'est pas humain! »_

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Un silence lourd et chargé en émotion. Un silence qui en disait long. Ce silence donna le temps aux deux pères de faire apparaître une larme au coin d'un de leurs yeux.

Il devait bien se douter qu'un jour où l'autre, le sujet viendrait sur la table. Depuis le temps.

Essayant de cacher sa voix tremblante...il dit finalement :

_« Je vais la voir, cette après-midi. C'est la dernière fois... Après, je prends une décision. »_

Harry ne répondit rien. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire de toute façon.

_« Papa! Regarde! Gabriel a un chat! Il est tellement beau! J'en veux un! »_ Dit la petite fille en faisant irruption dans la cuisine.

_« Nous verrons cela en temps et lieux mais en attendant, mademoiselle Malfoy, en route, on va voir ta maman. »_ dit Draco, séchant ses yeux avant de regarder sa fille, Mégane.

Elle dit au revoir à Gabriel et à Harry et se jeta sans attendre dans les bras ouverts de son père.

Draco fit un signe de tête signifiant au revoir à Harry puis transplana une nouvelle fois avec sa fille bien accroché à lui.

Un tourbillon de couleur plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la bâtisse. Ils entrèrent. La réceptionniste le salua, elle le voyait tellement souvent passer devant son bureau, le même air triste accroché à son beau visage pâle. La même lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux bleus gris lors de chaque visite...

Ils parcoururent un étage et deux couloirs. Draco regardait, comme d'habitude, les noms inscrits sur chaque porte. Tous en ordre alphabétique. Puis il vit _« Hermione Jane Malfoy »_ en lettres dorées sur une porte de bois rougeâtre vieillie par le temps. Il poussa la porte et fit entrer en premier sa fille.

_« Allo maman! »_ Dit immédiatement Mégane.

Elle s'approcha de sa mère et déposa un énorme baiser sur sa joue. Elle commença à lui dire quelques mots plus bas que Draco n'entendis pas à cause des machines dans la pièce. Une à gauche la faisait respirer, l'autre à droite indiquait le rythme des battements de son cœur.

_« Papa dit que je vais rencontrer plein d'amis au jardin d'enfants et que je vais vraiment m'amuser. »_

Elle parlait à sa mère en n'espérant aucune réponse. Elle comprenait bien la situation pour son âge. Elle ne faisait que lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la dernière fois...

_« Tu sais quoi? Gabriel a un chat qui ressemble beaucoup à celui que tu as sur des photos de toi, d'oncle Harry et d'oncle Ron. »_

Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette hôpital? pensais-t-il. Un an? Au moins...Un an qu'elle était là, dans ce lit, dans le coma... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle réponde à cet appel de l'Ordre ce jour là! Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle fit...Jamais on ne m'a dit exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé... Seulement que c'est un sort qui l'a rendu dans cet état... Et qu'on ignorait l'existence d'un sort aussi puissant à ce jour...

_« Et papa m'a laissé conduire son balai toute seule mais faut pas lui dire que je te l'ai dis parce qu'il va pas être content. »_

Il sortit de sa torpeur au son de ces mots, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage pale. C'était si beau la voir parler à sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait tellement. Les mêmes traits, les mêmes yeux...excepter les cheveux...De longs cheveux miel bouclés. Elle avait les mêmes manières, les mêmes réactions, c'en était effrayant...Il n'avait qu'à la regarder pour voir Hermione, il n'avait qu'à l'écouter parler pour entendre la douce voix de sa femme...

_« J'ai été contente de te parler, maman. Je t'aime beaucoup. Au revoir. Papa, tu peux lui parler maintenant. J'ai fini.»_

_« Merci, ma chouette. Voudrais-tu m'attendre dans le couloir? Tient, voila 2 mornilles et 3 noises, va t'acheter un bon jus de fruits au bout du couloir. »_ Dit-il en pointant un distributeur à 15 mètres d'eux seulement.

_« Ok! »_

Elle partit, faisant danser la crinoline de sa robe derrière elle. Il se retourna vers celle qu'il avait tant aimé. Celle a qui il devait tant. Celle a qui il devait la vie...

Des souvenirs de leur 7e année à Poudlard resurgirent dans son esprit... Comme lors de chaque visite...

_« Elle te ressemble tellement...c'est elle qui te garde avec nous au manoir... J'ai l'impression de te parler chaque fois que je la regarde... Elle a ton caractère... »_

Il lui prit la main, comme à chaque fois et continua...

_« Tu sais...je ne voulais pas l'envoyer au jardin d'enfants... Mais je n'ai plus le choix, avec le travail...Je sais comment tu tenais à ce que l'un de nous soit toujours présent lors de son enfance... Mais je ne peux plus... »_

Il venait de dire ces derniers mots avec un certain tremblement dans la voix. Il jeta un regard de biais aux papiers qu'il avait déposés sur la table de chevet en rentrant. Les mêmes qu'il avait montrés à Potter. Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lui serra l'estomac.

Il regarda de nouveau sa femme. Ses cheveux collait sur son front, comme si elle avait chaud...Il aurait tant voulut voir ses yeux noisette une dernière fois...

_« Tu es arrivé exactement au bon moment dans ma vie...et il a fallut que le destin te reprenne sans me demander mon avis... »_

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à dire ce qu'il pensait, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux mais il refusait de les laisser couler, brouillant ainsi sa vue. Il avait eu la désagréable impression d'être idiot en disant cela...mais c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait au plus profond de lui. Dans son cœur.

_« J'ai parlé avec les médicomages... « Elle a 25 des chances de s'en sortir » m'ont-il dit il y a 11 mois...Maintenant ils leur est impossible de faire le calcul... Mégane a à présent 4 ans... Elle croit que tu fais comme la Belle au bois dormant et qu'un jour je vais pouvoir te sortir de là... Mais je suis totalement impuissant face à ça...Je sais qu'elle est très jeune mais elle mérite la vérité... Je vais lui dire... »_

Il regarda de nouveau les papiers sur la table de chevet. Les larmes envahirent encore plus sa vue, le forçant à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux.

Les lèvres tremblantes, il continua :

_« C'est très dur pour moi... Cela fait des mois que j'attends...et que j'attends que tu me reviennes... Il est trop tard... Il n'y a plus aucune chance... Mais j'ai beau me dire que tu pourrais peut-être revenir, ça ne change rien...Je sais que je ne devrais pas me faire de faux espoir...Je n'ai plus d'espoir. »_

Une larme osa couler sur sa joue, ouvrant le passage à plusieurs dizaines d'autres. Depuis longtemps il essayait de retenir ses larmes, il voulait se montrer fort, surtout devant sa fille. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et commence a s'imaginer quelque chose en voyant son papa pleurer en tenant la main de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne de travers. Il voulait lui expliquer lui-même... Quand le temps serait venu.

Et pendant plusieurs minutes il se laissa aller; Mégane n'était pas là de toute façon. Ce n'était pas comparable à des pleurs étouffer dans un oreiller la nuit... C'était un véritable flot de larmes.

Il ne pensait plus à rien sauf à elle. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde sa vie sans elle et le seule fait de savoir que cela était son destin le fit pleurer d'avantage. Des souvenirs lui revenaient... Ils s'engueulaient dans le couloirs pour créer l'illusion parfaite... S'éloignaient en se criant des noms... Puis ils tournait brusquement dans un autre couloirs où ils s'embrassaient passionnément...

Il se rappelait son parfum. Une odeur de vanille...

Il se leva et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en espérant y déceler ne serait-ce qu'un brin de vanille... Mais rien ien. Comme sa vie, son parfum la quittait aussi...

_« Je t'ai aimé, tu sais. »_ Dit-il en éclatant d'un rire nerveux. _« Oui... Et je __m'apprête à te laisser repartir...Je m'en tiens à ce que tu m'as dis un jour...Je suis d'accord avec toi même si je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais c'est déjà fait... Pourquoi s'accrocher à un espoir qui n'est désormais plus présent. »_

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres...Elles étaient sèches... Elles qui gouttaient autrefois si bon à chaque baiser. Il la serra dans ses bras et les larmes de Draco s'infiltrèrent dans le tissu de son chandail.

Sa peau était chaude, moite et incroyablement blanche. Comme si la lumière des néons blafards de la petite pièce avait déteint sur sa chair.

Toute la peine qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers mois revenait à la charge et équivalait au nombre de larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ces joues.

_« Je...ne t'oublierai...jamais, Hermione. »_ arriva-t-il à articuler, le visage enfouit dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Il lui faisait ses adieux... Moment qu'il redoutait depuis ces derniers...onze...pénibles...mois.

Il la serrait fort, tellement fort que sa fréquence cardiaque diminua selon la machine à coté de son lit. Il desserra son étreinte et le rythme redevint normal. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à la laisser partir.

_« Je sais que...tu veillera sur nous...d'où tu serras...Veille surtout...sur ta fille...Elle est tout ce qui me reste de toi...avec mes souvenirs, bien entassés dans ma tête... »_

Il n'essuyait même plus les larmes sur son visage, il ne faisait que lui parler comme sa fille le faisait... sans attendre une réponse mais en aillant l'infime espoir que la vie fasse bien les choses et qu'elle entende ses paroles.

_« Si tu m'entends...je t'aime... »_

Il ferma les yeux, le visage toujours enfouit dans ses cheveux châtains frisés...il murmura un faible et à peine audible « À bientôt, qui sait... » lorsqu'il entendit sa fille revenir dans le couloir.

Il sécha ses larmes puis elle pénétra dans la chambre et vint faire un énorme câlin à son papa. Draco lui dit de donner un énorme bec à sa maman avant de partir. Chose qu'elle fit. Il avait les yeux rouges, très rouges, comme s'il avait pleuré une nuit entière... Ce qu'il allait probablement faire une fois que Mégane serait couchée.

_« Ça va papa? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Oui, ma chouette. »_ répondit-il en souriant à sa fille. _« On rentre maintenant. »_

Il referma la porte à contrecœur... Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il la verrait... Mais la prochaine fois serait encore plus dur et il ne voulait pas que Mégane soit là.

Ils descendirent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce qu'il dise en regardant la réceptionniste :

_« Attend un peu ma chouette, je reviens. »_

Il s'approcha du comptoir et y déposa les papiers autorisant les médicomages à débrancher Hermione des appareils qui la tenaient en vie artificiellement. Il les signa et indiqua la date où il voulait que ça se fasse.

La réceptionniste parut dévastée. Elle le regardait apposer lentement son nom sur le papier et elle pouvait entendre les cris intérieurs de cet homme... Une partie de lui était mort à présent...au moment où il avait inscrit ses initiales sur le formulaire...

_« Au revoir, Ginny. »_ Murmura Draco à la réceptionniste qui lui répondit immédiatement la même chose.

Il se retourna.

_« On y va, papa? »_

_« Oui, on y va. »_

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras...et disparut.

Voilà, bon je l'ai écrit à mes... 12 ans je crois ? Oui, donc désolé de l'histoire pas vraiment développée ! Mais ça me tient à coeur, c'est mon premier OS.

**_Une petite review avec votre avis ? :)_**


End file.
